Naruto: Arcane Knights
by animequeen78
Summary: Iruka and Roxanne Stannin get married, but afterwards, they must prepare for a journey to stop the Dark Dominion. IrukaxOC Several characters from other anime shows are introduced later in this tale.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Naruto: Arcane Knights

The Dark Dominion are in a dark room with candles on the walls as the only source of light. Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto, were both wearing black, hooded cloaks. They were meeting with the Akatsuki, who were also affiliated with the Dark Dominion. The Dark Dominion's purpose was to use the powers of the jinchuriki to conquer the world, and the Akatsuki would help them.

They were somberly because their leader, Dartz, had fallen at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon within Naruto. "Our leader has fallen, thanks to that jinchuriki brat, Naruto." Orochimaru hissed as he banged on the table.

Kabuto responded, "Yes, quite a tragic loss, isn't it?"

"And what's worse is that Itachi betrayed us to serve Princess Roxanne. She apparently brainwashed him into thinking that killing jinchuriki to obtain power is wrong." Deidara said.

Kisame was very mad that his partner took their enemy's side. Then, the vowed to take down Naruto and his allies at all costs.

Meanwhile, it was a joyous day for Naruto and his allies, for it was Princess Roxanne and Iruka's wedding. Roxanne was 5' tall and 116 lbs (but she's not fat). She has very small hands with long skinny fingers and dainty feet. She has glossy brown, waist-length hair, extremely large, shiny, copper brown eyes (which are aided by bifocals), a Scottish accent, freckles across her face, naturally pink lips, a tiny nose, a thin neck, a curved figure, and a sweet-natured demeanor. She was in love with Iruka ever since childhood. And now, they're getting married.

Kiba was getting frustrated with his new suit. "d. How do you stand these monkey suits?" Naruto reprimanded his use of profanity. Jiraiya thought that it wasn't fair that he wasn't her groom, but Iruka was. Then there was a knocking at the door. It was Hinata, who told them that they had 5 minutes before the wedding begins.

The wedding begins with Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten as the bridesmaids. Then Iruka marches down the aisle. He seemed rather nervous, but knowing that the princess was his bride made him feel calmer. Then came the moment, the bride's appearance. She seemed very beautiful as she walked down the aisle.

The preacher arrived at the podium. Then he goes, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If there is any reason these two are not to be wed, speak now, or forever hold your piece." Then there was silence. Then the preacher continued, " Iruka Umino, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and in death do you part?" " do." Iruka replied. He continued even further, "Roxanne Stannin, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and in death do you part?" "I do." Roxanne replied. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher concluded and they did so. Naruto started crying. "Naruto, why must you weep? It is a joyous day." Lee said. Naruto responded, "I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!" Then, Princess Roxanne threw the bouquet and Sakura caught it.

Then, the wedding got crashed. It was Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki. "I must be too late to claim my bride." Orochimaru hissed. Iruka retorted, "If you want her, you will have to slay me in a fencing duel. En guarde!" and he pulled out his fencing sword. Then the two fought. But then, when Iruka blocked Orochimaru, Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and stabbed Iruka in the chest, where the aorta was. Then Orochimaru fled, leaving Iruka to bleed to death.

Roxanne screamed when she saw what happened to her husband. She cried, "Don't die, please! I'm too young to be a widow!" Then she let out a pained sobbing. Seconds later, she realized she had the power to heal wounds. She focused her mana to her hands and placed them on Iruka's wound. Almost instantly, his wound closed up. He opened his eyes to find his bride with the top half of her white dress stained with blood from when she held him. "R-Roxanne, you healed me?" Iruka said, half-conscious from blood loss. Then he rested his head in the crook of her arm.

When Iruka woke up, he was in bed while Roxanne sat in a chair beside him. He was still weak from being wounded in that sword duel, but he gathered enough strength to sit up. "Roxanne, why? I lost" Iruka said sadly. Roxanne responded, "Because, Orochimaru cheated. And also, I'm married to you. If I left you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." And with that, Roxanne kissed Iruka, rendering him speechless. He noticed the translucent ecru curtains flowing along in the gentle breeze that he felt on his face. He sighed with contentedness. He thought, _I must be the luckiest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world, I have a friend who happens to be my pupil, Naruto, and I might become a father later on._

Meanwhile, Naruto and his friends, including the leader of the Stannin Clan, Ardin Stannin. "This is very serious. I could've lost my daughter if Iruka hadn't risked his life to defend her." He said. "I did what I could for the sake of my beloved's clan as one of the knights of the Arcane Order." A voice said. It was Iruka. He had almost recovered from the injuries. "Iruka-sensei, how come you didn't tell me?" Naruto inquired. Iruka replied, " Because, I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand what you're up against." "Father, can Naruto and his allies join forces with us? We need their help defeating the Dark Dominion." Roxanne said. Ardin agreed, "Yes, you may be right."

Later, in the evening, Naruto was looking in the koi pond, thinking about the meeting that had occured that afternoon. "Naruto." Iruka called. He then inquired, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" "I was thinking about the meeting that happened today. Did the Dark Dominion really kill my mom? I knew Dartz took her life, but was he really affiliated with the Dark Dominion?" Naruto said. Iruka replied, "Yes. He did." Then he petted Naruto on the head like a father does his son, and left.

A while later, a 5-tailed kitsune crept up behind Naruto and starts lickinglicking his hair. "Aiee!! Who are you and why are you licking me?!" Naruto shrieked. The kitsune replied, "Why, Naruto, I'm your mother, Kushina. I came back to life in my beast form. I wanted to be reunited with you, my little kit." "Kit?!" Naruto freaked out. Then, Kushina nuzzled Naruto's face. Then Naruto falls asleep with his mother curled up around him, covering him with her 5 soft tails and put her head on top of Naruto's. And there he slept in the warmth and security of his own other's fur.

In the morning, Lee walked outside to train. There, he notices a kitsune, curled up asleep with Naruto under her tails and chin. Being careful not to wake the kitsune up, he pokes Naruto. Naruto opens his eyes and yawned, "Bushy Brow? What the heack did you wake me up for?" "We must train to take on the Dark Dominion once again." Lee replied.Then, he inquired, "What were you doing sleeping alongside that kitsune?" "That's my mom. She came back to life as a kitsune." Naruto replied. "Your mom? That is rather odd." Lee commented. The ninjas started their training.

Months have passed. Then it was time to get ready to set out. While Naruto and his friends were loading the ship, Iruka was saying his goodbye to his wife, Roxanne. Her abdomen protruded under her plaid shirt. She said, "Iruka, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Iruka asked. She replied, "I'm pregnant." Iruka's jaw dropped after hearing this. He fell silent. Then he hugged her. They set off. "Good luck on your trek, Iruka!" Roxanne shouted. Iruka responded, " I hope I'll be a good father!" "WHA--?!" Naruto screeched. Then he continued, "ARE YOU NUTS?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PAIN SHE'LL BE IN WHEN THE TIME COMES?!" "I just hope she'll be all right." Iruka said. Kushina remarked, "Who said being a parent is easy?" She started to lick Naruto's hair again. "Mom! Stop it! I'm already clean!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina responded, "I know, but your hair is such a wild mess. Who knows what that shampoo treatment might miss?" Kiba laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha! How embarassing, eh, mama's boy? "Shut up!" Naruto said.

Night fell, and Shikamaru was lying on this back, looking at the stars. Temari was with him. "Wow, that's got to be a lot of stars." Temari commented. "yeah, it is. And you know what? A lot of them are arranged to make constellations. That there's the Big Dipper. To find the Little Dipper, follow the handle of the Big Dipper to the North Star, called Polaris." Shikamaru explained. Temari responded. "Wow, that's pretty cool" "Roxanne, one of my closest friends taught me that." Shikamaru said. Then he kissed her, which left her speechless and red in the face. Kiba shouts, "Hey, Shadow Boy! What the h are you doing up there?! Come down, Romeo!" Sasuke walks up behind Kiba and punches him in the arm. "Ow! What the h was that for?!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke replied, "Don't tease Shikamaru for something as trivial as a relationship."

Sakura, hearing all this, walked out onto the deck. "Is that what you think of love? Trivial? Then you don't think I'm important at all? I-I don't believe this. On our last journey to take down the Dark Dominion, you asked me to marry you. Do you hate me now?" Sakura said, almost tearfully. Then she slapped him. She ran to her room below the deck, holding back her tears. "Sakura, wait! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke said. "D--it! What the h-- was I thinking when I said that?!" He seethed. Then, he decided to go to Sakura and apologize.

Sakura was in her room, crying. Her inner self was screaming, "Don't go wasting you tears on that b--! He's not worth sh--!" Then, there was a knock on the door. It was Sasuke. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I do love you, Sakura. I just didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry. I guess you deserve someone better." Sasuke said sadly. Sakura opened the door. She said, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you." Then they hugged. "Aww, how sweet. I'll get cavities just from watching this." A voice said with grim humor. It was Kabuto. "What the--? Kabuto! What the h-- do you want?" Sasuke shouted. Kabuto then said, "Come now, Sakura, I don't think you'll be happy with this fellow. A beautiful girl like you deserves someone more powerful. Come with me and I'll love you for as long I'll live." And with that, he tried to offer a bright red rose. "No thanks. My heart belongs to Sasuke." Sakura declined.

And with that, he left them alone. She stroked Sasuke's hair. He kissed her. "Sakura, why didn't you abandon me?" He asked. Sakura replied, "Because I love you, Sasuke." Then they hugged again.

Naruto was sleeping with his demon mother curled up around him. Hinata went and petted Kushina like a pet cat which didn't bother her.


	2. A Dangerous Trek

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Trek

The next morning was really foggy. "I cannot see anything. This fog is as thick as pea soup." Lee said. Then, there was an eerie groaning. "Holy sh--! What the h-- was that?!" Shikamaru said with a tremble in his voice. Neji used his Byakugan to find the source of the noise. He sees a shadow in the water. Then, the shadow grew darker and more visible as it rose to the surface. It was a sea monster!! "AIEEE!! IT IS A SEA MONSTER!!" Lee Screamed.

The sea monster was over 100 knots (nautical miles) long with seafoam green scales, yellow-green underside, fins on each side of its head with a larger fin on the end of the tail, and yellow whiskers. Its eyes were as red as blood and its teeth were so white you'd think it bleached them. It let out a roar so loud the sea shook.

Iruka decided to take on the beast. Against the monster, he was staring stoically in the face of death. He drew out his bow and arrows and attached paper bombs to them. He shot them at the monster's face, hoping to bring its death, but instead, the attack severely injured it. It cowered into the sea. For the time being, it was safe to pass.

They spent long ours sailing over choppy water. Neji became seasick and hurled over the side. "Hey, Neji, Are you all right?" Tenten inquired. Neji relied, "Ohh, I don't feel so good." "I'll take that as a no." Tenten said to herself.

They came across the rock-ridden shore of their destination. Bigger waves tossed them so violently that when they went over the rocks, their ship was rended to splinters. Stranded there on the shore, with no way to get home, the brave, somewhat brave adventurers pressed onward to the Dark Dominion's hideout. What they didn't know was that someone was following them.

When it was nightfall, they decided to camp out. As the fire crackled on, they heard the rustling in the bush. "I heard you younglings were after the Dark Dominion to stop them from their second attempt at world conquest." A voice said. It sounded a bit gravely and high-pitched, though it was still masculine sounding enough to give off that their stalker was a man. He stepped out of the bushes. He had long, indigo hair, with a shock of white standing up in front and violet eyes. He was wearing a white and blue duster, white pants, knee-high boots with decorative belt buckles on them, and ornate earrings.He was 17 years of age. "Sorry to have startled you all. I followed you because I wish to be of some help to you. My name is Sartorius." the young man introduced himself. He noticed who he was talking to, and apologized for his example of poor manners for following them. "You must be the famous Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard a rather abundant lot about you. You're the jinchuriki of the Leaf Village, hm?" He said with a little smile on his face, out of respect for the blond spiky-haired ninja in orange and black outfit. "Yeah, so?" Naruto said with a tad of indifference in his voice. Lee knocke Naruto upside his head and said, "Naruto, that is poor manners. He has followed us a great deal of distance to seek the opportunity to assist us. You should be ashamed." "Sorry." Naruto said. Sartorius responded, "Oh, that's quite all right. I've dealt with worse treatment at Duel Academy."

After Sartorius told his story about what happened that involved the Dark Dominion, including how his sister, Sarina, was kidnapped by a bespectacled young man wearing a silver ponytail in his hair, the group decided to band together to get more allies to fight off the rest of the Dark Dominion. While on their hike, they come across a young man with bi-coloured brown hair, training in physical against another man, a few years older than him with shoulder-length dark turquoise hair. "Again. This time, try to identify my weak spot before you charge up to attack head on." The dark turquoise-haired man said. The other man tried again, but to no avail. "Hello, Jaden, hello, Zane. I brought alng some allies to help them." Sartorius said. Jaden responded, "Well they won't be as much use to us. The Dark Dominion will kill them, just as Dartz did to my friends and family." "What did you say?!" Naruto yelled angrily, continuing, "I don't wanna hear anymore of your smart-- lip about others getting killed, and--" "You need to learn one thing if you are to be Hokage,Naruto, and that is to keep your temper and your tongue on a leash." Zane lectured. A voice said, "Ah, wise words, Zane." It was a young adult with a long, black ponytail. In his arms is a big, fat, orange cat with brown stripes and a frizz-tipped tail. Zane responded, "Thank you, Professor Banner. I knew my experience as a former Konoha shinobi is quite rewarding. Of course, I learned it from you." Naruto thought, _Wait a sec! Konoha shinobi?! How come I don't know him too well?!_ "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, is it? It's nice to see you again. I met you when you were knee high to a grasshopper." Professor Banner said.

After the introductions were done, the adventurers had a big dinner. Naruto noticed that Jaden walked from the group to a nearby river to wash and decided to follow him. "Hey, Jaden?" Naruto said. Jaden responded, "If this is about what I said, forget it." "I just wanna know something. When you said, 'just as Dartz did to my friends and family' what did you mean by that?" Naruto inquired. Jaden shouted with a bit of anger in his voice, "I said forget it! This is personal! I don't need some short-tempered twerp interfering with my personal grudges!" "Just tell me." Naruto demanded. Jaden finally gave in,"All right, I'll tell you...  
"It happened when I was 6 years old. I was coming home from school. The front door of my parents' house was unlocked, which was rather odd. I started to grow scared, because I usually knocked on the door to come in. I opened the door and there my parents were, dead. Standing over them was Orochimaru, with his Kusinagi Blade. He was the one who killed my parents. When I saw that Orochimaru killed my parents, he set the house on fire, and locked the house with me in there. I was only capable to get my sister out of the house through the window, then a piece of the house fell in front of the window, blocking my escape. Everything turned black. The next thing I know, I was in the hospital in a completely different place. I was rather scared because I didn't know anyone there. Standing next to my bed was a man, who looked an awful lot like you. He said, 'Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I saved you. My name is Minato Namikaze. What's your name?' I told him, 'J-Jaden.' He responded, 'Jaden is a nice name. Nice to meet you.' Minato told me that you were his and Kushina's son. I never forgot that Orochimaru killed my parents, nor that your father saved me. That's why I want to stop Orochimaru. I don't want other to suffer what I went through."

Naruto told him that his mother was killed by Dartz, who was also affiliated with the same group. Then Naruto inquired, "Who's that guy with the dark green hair? He said he was a former Konoha shinobi." "That is Zane. He's still a Konoha shinobi. He just calls himself a former Konoha shinobi to avoid any suspicion from his enemies." Jaden replied.

The mext morning, the adventurers continued their travel. They came across a barren valley with only harpies inhabiting it. It had skulls from the harpies' victims. "Don't run. If you run through harpy territory, they will chase you and kill you." Naruto said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Good advice" Shino commented. Eventually, someone ran through the territory and harpies start attacking. The victim was a Sound shinobi, trying to take a message to Orochimaru. Naruto and his allies took advantage of the distraction, and walked past the harpies, unnoticed.

When they got out, they were a bit scared. "Good grief, I thought we'd surely perish against those abominable monsters." Shino said. Naruto was shaking from that incident. "Naruto, are you all right." Hinata said, a bit concerned. Naruto replied, "That was scary. I hope we don't go trough that place to get back home."

They continued their journey. They faced many enemies; Orcs, evil dragons, goblins, hobgoblins, golums, Sound Ninja, etc. They barely made it with their lives, with only minor injuries. Sai, looking at the castle, said, "That's it? There's no guards to get past." "Things are not always as they seem. They may be lying in wait for us. We cannot just walk in there carelessly." Lee said. Naruto agreed, "Bushy Brow's right. if we wanna get in there, we gotta get in there without arousing suspicion." Zane came back to the group holding a bundle of clothing. He said, "What about going in disguise? We could go in there, posing as entertainers to distract them. Naruto, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, you'll go in disgused as a group of dancing girls. Iruka, since you're good with music, you'll go in as a bard for the music. Tenten, you and the rest of us will sneak in while they've got them distracted." "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE CRAZY TO MAKE ME CROSS-DRESS!! THIS IS SO STUPID!!" Naruto screeched with anger and embarassment of having to cross-dress, but he did it (though reluctantly). "Man, this is such a pain. How do girls deal with wearing this crap? I feel like an idiot." Shikamaru grumbled as he put on the disguise.

They came to the front door in their disguises. Iruka, pretending to be an ordinary bard, said, "Oh, we're just traveling entertainers who've come to entertain Orochimaru for his delight. May we pass through so we will do so?" The guards, being fooled by their disguises, allowed them through. Sai sort of snickered at their stupidity of allowing the disguises to deceive them. "Our disguises ay be stupid, but they're seamless enough to fool those bozos." Naruto whispered.

They came to Orochimaru's courtroom. "Ah, you must be the entertainers the guards told me about." Orochimaru said. Shikamaru, in a girly, falsetto voice, said, "Oh, sure. That's why we are what we are" Then he giggled, falsely. He thought, _Man, this is stupid. But if it's to help our allies, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do._ Then they attempted to dance, although they did so rather clumsily. The spectators laughed, and so did Orochimaru. But little did they know, those would-be entertainers are their eneimies.


	3. New Life

Chapter 3: New Life

Meanwhile, Roxanne was dealing with washing the clothing Iruka left behind. Then came that moment. She started to feel intense pain in her abdomen. It was time for the baby to come. "NAAANAAAAAAA TSUUUUUNAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEE!!" She screamed. Hearing that, Tsunade ran like the wind to help her. She bade Shizune to come and assist her. They took Roxanne into her room and laid her on the bed. "Shizune, get a small tub of warm water and some towels." Tsunade demanded calmly. Then she told Roxanne, "Stay calm, we're gonna help you, all right?" "All right." Roxanne said, while trying to suppress the pain. Shizune came back with a tub of warm water and towels. "All right, keep breathing. Now when I tell you to push, try to push as hard as you can, all right" Tsunade told Roxanne. Then the time came, "Push!" Tsunade said. And Roxanne did so, because she trusted Tsunade.

After a long while, they hear a crying. It was the baby. It was a small, but healthy baby girl. She had brown hair and black eyes, like her father, but pink lips and a fair complexion like her mother. Roxanne was extremely tired, but she held the baby. "I wish to name her Kikyo." She said. Tsunade commented, "That's a nice name."

Meanwhile, the adventurers were resting. A moogle popped out of nowhere with a message in his mouth for Iruka. It said that Roxanne had the baby. He was happy to hear that both Roxanne and the baby made it.


	4. The Crystal of Balance

Chapter 4: The Crystal of Balance

The others that didn't have to disguise themselves snuck into the cellar of Orochimaru's palace. There were rats and spiders and imps lurking about, which just gave Sakura the creeps. Sasuke reassured her, "They'll leave us alone, as long as we leave them alone."

Then they came across a huge rock. It was covered in dust. But when Sasuke brushed off a small portion of dust, he noticed that it was actually a crystal. The crystal blew the dust off of itself. Sakura looked in the book Roxanne gave her to read about her folks' legends. "Sasuke, you know what this is?" Sakura asked. Then she said, "It's the Crystal of Balance. It's supposed to balance out the forces of good and evil. Judging by how the crystal's acting, I'd say that balance is shifted to the favor of evil. If nothing's done to stop this from getting out of hand, all good as we know it will cease to exist." "That's impressive that you know about the crystal. Now all we have to do is activate it." Zane said. "But..." Sakura said. She continued, "The only type of human that can activate the cystal is someone of royal blood. And Roxanne's at home, so we don't know who else is of that kind of bloodline."

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, and Iruka were busy distracting their enemy. Jaden came back and hid himself. He gave them a signal to come with him Naruto, in a girly falsetto voice, said, "Uh, sorry to end our performace so soon, but something came up and we gotta take care of it. Buh-bye." And they went. Little did Naruto know that his kimono was caught by something and got torn off (thankfully, he still wore his orange and black outfit, but without the jacket). "Grr! Get them!! They're spies!! After them!!" Kabuto yelled. Naruto shouted, "Oh, crap! We're on a lamb! RUUUUN!!" And they ran, with Naruto still wearing makeup and the other's wearing their disguises.

They managed to get away from Orochimaru's shinobi. They removed their disguises and got their outfits on. Then, they met up with Sakura, Sasuke, Zane and the others. "Guys, looks at this. Do you recognize it? It's the Crystal of Balance." Sakura said. Lee responded excitedly, "It is. Sakura you have found it!" "Indeed, you have found it." A voice said. It was Kabuto. "You and your friends were stupid enough to lead us right to it. I knew something was fishy with the way those decoys sounded." He continued. Orochimaru walked up behind him. He chuckled, "My, Kabuto. That was clever of you to follow the enemy. Otherwise we would not know about the crystal. Now, brats, out of my way so I can destroy it." "No." Naruto said. Sartorius explained, "If you destroy it, all order as we know it will cease to be." "Also, there is someone in your group who is of royal blood. Roxanne's not the only one. Iruka had ancestors from a royal lineage that existed in Scotland long before Roxanne's did by about 3,000 years. The clan he descended from was a rival clan. They stopped their dispute when his parents and Roxanne's aprents agreed to marry their oldest children together." Kabuto explained. He added, "That's why Lord Orochimaru wanted to kill Iruka. He didn't want Iruka to be around to activate the crystal." "But, if the blood from someone who is a tainted soul will destroy the crystal." Sakura said.

Temari made her entrance on her Three Moon Fan. "Back off, Orochimaru. The crystal's not for you. If you destroy it, all order will cease to exist, and all that's left's gonna be chaos." She said. Kabuto responded, "Exactly. With "order", we're powerless. We'll use the chaos to lure others to follow Lord Orochimaru." "Then we'll fight for it." Naruto said.

The fight begins. Naruto immediately attempts to use the Rasengan. However, it got blocked with Kabuto's new chakra sword. Then, Kabuto raises his sword, poised for the kill. Kushina blocks the sword by grasping it with her mouth. "I won't allow harm to come to my precious kit!" "Well, if it isn't pretty little Kushina. My, you haven't aged since after your first death." Orochimaru said. "Naruto, be careful... his ally, Dartz had taught him a few new tricks to put up his sleeve. He is now more dangerous than he was before." "Got it, Mom." Naruto responded.

While the others were fightinng, Iruka tried to activate the crystal with 5 fingrprints in his own blood. Orochimaru roared, "Deidara! Kisame! Get him! Make sure he doesn't activate the crystal!" Hinata put up a force field to keep the two from getting to Iruka.


	5. The End Of Evil's Overcast

Chapter 5: The End of Evil's Overcast

Iruka put a little cut in his thumb, deep enough to bleed a little bit. Then, he put the blood on his other 4 fingers and placed them on the stone. The crystal gave off a luminous glow. Then came out of it was an iridescent beast. The beast looked like a dragon with scales that gave off a rainbow reflection, and feathered wings. As it flew, it gave off a multi-colored glow that destroyed the enemies.

As the enemies fell to their defeat, a beam of light shot out of the castle. It was so big and so bright, that even Roxanne, Tsunade, Shizune, Ardin, and Itachi saw it. Orochimaru collapsed under the Crystal Dragon's power. Then, when it was oiver, the grey, harsh, rock ridden land turned into soft, green, lush, flowery land. Everyone that was able to withstand the attack from the beast stared in awe as the land became beautiful again. "Wow! This is amazing! No one back at the village is going to believe this!" Lee said.

Iruka stared at the sky. A little tear came to his eye as he thought of his beloved lady. "I may not be able to return to your loving arms, milady. I'm sorry." He said to himself. The dragon lowered its wing to allow Iruka onto his back. "This fella's gonna take us home. Come on, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said. Then they flew off.

When they came home, Roxanne ran up to Iruka to hug him. "Iruka, I waited 2 months for you to return. I'm glad you did." She said, crying. Then, she held the baby. She said, "This is Kikyo, our daughter." "She's beautiful, like you." Iruka commented. Shikamaru was crying, but he tried to supress his tears. Choji asked, while he was eatng his chips, "Are you crying Shikamaru?" "No, I'm not. I just got something in my eye." Shikamaru responded. "Ugh! This ending is so sappy, I could just barf!" Ino remarked with her usual snotty tone.

It seems that every good character got their happy ending in this tale. But wait until you see my new fanfiction, "Naruto: Into the Future.


End file.
